Card Girls chapter 1
by NaLuXXBosHimeko
Summary: Natsu was sick and tired of his friend's talking about cards all the time and decided to try it out. When he got home, he bought the wrong cards! He bought Fairy Cards. When he turned out for a moment, a blue card shined and...Lucy, one of the Fairy warriors appeared! P.S. the chappies will be seperated. :)) Enjoy!


"Card Girl"

~summary: Natsu really wasn't into cards but, all of his friends are. Once he learned that Fairy cards were out, he decided to try it out. When he got home and started playing it, one of the characters just came out to real life! Guess who? The Fairy warriors of Magnolia.

Chapter 1: Fairy warrior Lucy

Natsu's POV

I sat by the tree at the back of the school and stared at the blue sky…waiting for my friends to become normal and talk about normal things like computer games…Dotta. Ugh! I can still hear their screams about those stupid cards! What's with them, anyway? They're not even real…

"Whoa, man! It's the king of Excalibur! How'd you get that?" Gray shouted. "Yeah, just got it for free by the card stadium!" "Wah! I should've got there!" I finally couldn't take it and shouted, "What the hell is your problem?!" they stared at me and said, "Natsu, my bud, you need to start liking these cards 'cause they're cool! They're the newest games on earth!"

I let go of Gray's arm and stood, "No way! There is no way in earth am I gonna start liking cards! They're boring…see ya!" "Where are you going?" "I'm going to the computer shop where REAL games exist." I walked to the shop with my head resting in my arms. "Taka…what's so interesting about cards, anyway? My head is starting to hurt…Huh?" I suddenly saw a window at a card shop entitled, 'Makarov's'. I started to get a second thought.

I quickly shook my head and thought, 'W-What are you doing, Natsu? This ain't right! No way am I gonna buy those!' I started to try walking straight to the next shop but, my feet suddenly dragged me in front of the cards shop. Ugh…well…I guess…it wouldn't hurt to try…?

'Thank you very much, young man!' And…I ended up buying it…

I got home and dropped the cards by the bed. I started to undress and put on my black shirt and green underwear. I opened the cards and it was called, 'Fairy' cards? What the-? Is this for girls?! Crap! I think I got the wrong cards! I bought Yu-gi-oh! Not this one!

I sighed and lied on the bed. "Oh well…they aren't even worth it…oh yeah…like spending 50 dollars on a stinking piece of set is not worth it…" I got up and went downstairs to make something to eat. I closed the door and went down.

Normal POV

Little did he know that his Fairy Cards started to glow! Minutes later, a light blue card started to glow! Natsu went inside the room, with a bread in his mouth, not noticing the light in the room. "Hey, who turned on the-?" his eyes widened as he saw a card turned into a blonde, teenage girl, about his age. "H-Huh? W-Where am I?" the blonde started inspecting around the pink-haired boy's room. "Whew! No signs of demons! Good!" the blonde turned around and saw Natsu. "Oh, my! Are you alright?" "W-W-Who the hell are you?!" Natsu was about to scream when the blonde tripped and fell on top of him.

"O-Oh my!" the blonde was wearing a blue dress with blue boots and a blue head band on her hair.

[Time skip…Natsu calmed down and the blonde explained…]

Natsu's POV

"(Sigh!) So, you're actually telling me that you came from a somewhat kingdom…and me, buying the cards made you alive?" "On the contrary, yes. Although, I can go back if you like." I sighed and lied on my back on the bed. A-Am I dreaming? Someone…please pinch me… "Oooooowww! H-Hey! W-What the hell?!" Lucy backed away and said, "What the hell are you screaming for?! You wanted to pinched!" "H-Huh?!" "Don't look dumbfounded! You just said so in your mind! Pfft."

I-I did say it… "See? I told you so." "What?! Why can you read my mind?!"

Lucy's POV

I suddenly blushed as I saw perverted thoughts in his mind. "Y-You…Pervert!" I took out my 'river of stars' rope and slapped him hard!

Natsu went unconscious…

End of Chapter 1….

So, how was it? Please post reviews! : )))

My dream is to be a writer!

Thank you for my supporters!

XD :)))


End file.
